


with apologies to henry david thoreau

by gutsforgarters



Series: knocking me out with those american thighs [5]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/pseuds/gutsforgarters
Summary: Beth wants to get a bit of last-minute studying in. Murphy has other ideas.
Relationships: Beth Greene (Walking Dead)/Murphy MacManus
Series: knocking me out with those american thighs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647058
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	with apologies to henry david thoreau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattyshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/gifts).



> For Maj, who supplied the prompt as well as a couple of choice lines that ABSOLUTELY elevated this fic above what it might have otherwise been. Here's to being partners in crackship-peddling crime.

**MURPHY:** hey

 **MURPHY:** pay attention to me

 **BETH:** Are you serious.

 **MURPHY:** as a heart attack, love

 **BETH:** Murphy, listen. You’re one of my favorite people on the planet, and you know I love talking to you, but I need to study.

 **MURPHY:** can’t it wait?

 **BETH:** No, Murphy, it really can’t.

 **MURPHY:** the fuck are you studying, anyway

 **MURPHY:** and the fuck do you mean, “one of?” i’ve got competition now, do i?

 **BETH:** Walden.

 **BETH:** And I mean, Maggie and our dad do rank pretty high up there.

 **MURPHY:** suppose that’s fair

 **MUPRHY:** who the fuck is walden

 **MURPHY:** have i got to give some dumb fuck a concussion again

 **BETH:** Oh my God.

 **BETH:** No, you do not. In fact, I’d argue that violence should be your very LAST resort in most situations.

 **MURPHY:** sounds fake

 **BETH:** AUGH

 **BETH:** The book, Murphy. By Henry David Thoreau?

 **MURPHY:** _typing…_

 **MURPHY:** rings a few bells

 **MURPHY:** innit that the one where he mopes about wanking off to trees for a hundred fucking pages?

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Not…exactly…

 **BETH:** Look, THE POINT IS, I’ve got a pop quiz tomorrow and I’m only halfway through the book. I can’t sit around texting all day.

 **MUPRHY:** how the fuck’s it a pop quiz if you know it’s coming??

 **BETH:** Dr. Greeley always gives us a heads up so long as we didn’t tick her off too bad the week before.

 **MURPHY:** this dr greeley sounds like an understanding woman

 **BETH:** She is…

 **MURPHY:** so i reckon she’ll understand if you put your study session on hold long enough to come pay your hopelessly devoted boyfriend a wee visit

 **BETH:** Nice try, slick. But no.

 **MURPHY:** you’re fuckin killing me, love

 **BETH:** Nah, you’ll live.

 **MURPHY:** will i, though

 **BETH:** Yes.

 **MURPHY:** >:[

* * *

**MURPHY:** hey what if i told you that my building was on fire

 **BETH:** I’d tell you to call the fire department. And then I’d text Connor to fact check.

 **MURPHY:** fuck

 **MURPHY:** connor’d back me up he’s not a fuckin SNITCH

 **BETH:** Maybe not. But I still think he’d tell me the truth if it meant getting one up on you.

 **MURPHY:** _typing…_

 **MURPHY:** shit you’re right

 **MURPHY:** yeah well anyway he’ll keep his bloody mouth shut if he knows what’s fuckin good for him

 **BETH:** Why are you two like this.

 **MURPHY:** what can i say, darling? we’ve got a unique way of expressing our affection for one another

 **BETH:** Yeah, I’m really feeling the love.

 **MURPHY:** want to know what ELSE u could be feeling right now?

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** YOU’RE gonna be feeling my boot up your butt if you don’t knock it off!!

 **MURPHY:** that a threat or a promise? ;)

 **BETH:** Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, give me strength.

 **MURPHY:** thought we weren’t supposed to bring the lord into this

 **BETH:** Yeah, well, I could use some divine intervention here.

 **MURPHY:** c’mon love have some pity. connor’s got amy over and you fuckin KNOW how those two are

 **BETH:** So, what, you want me to help you drown them out?

 **MURPHY:** something like that, yeah

 **MURPHY:** christ girl just come over here so i can suck u off

 **BETH:** I’m reading about a pond.

 **MURPHY:** SO?????

 **BETH:** So I can’t flunk this course!!

 **MURPHY:** sure you can. i’ve fuckin told you i’ll take care of u, you don’t need to bother with university

 **BETH:** Maybe I WANT to go to school, has that ever occurred to you??

 **MURPHY:** nah

 **BETH:** Jesus.

 **BETH:** Just be quiet and let me read.

 **MURPHY:** christ, FINE

 **MURPHY:** just remember i could be making you wetter than walden pond rn alright ur missing out here love xx

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** BLOCKED 

* * *

**CONNOR:** LMAO WERE YOU REALLY GONNA PUNCH OUT SOME FELLA NAMED WALDEN?? IT’S A BOOK U DUMB FUCK

 **MURPHY:** i fuckin KNOW THAT u fuckin PRICK

 **MURPHY:** and ur girlfriend’s literally in ur bedroom rn i don’t wanna fuckin HEAR IT

 **CONNOR:** aye, you’ll be /hearing/ it alright ;)

 **MURPHY:** brb got to go apologize to amy 

**CONNOR:** for??

 **MURPHY:** pushing her boyfriend out the window

* * *

**AMY:** omg just let him go down on u???? i’m so stressed

 **BETH:** You’re getting laid?? You’re fine.

 **AMY:** u could be too

 **BETH:** I

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Fair.

 **AMY:** does this mean ur gonna come over here and let ur boyfriend eat u out so i can finally know peace

 **BETH:** Don’t be so dramatic.

 **BETH:** And wouldn’t it be kind of awkward if we were all having sex in the same apartment at once?

 **BETH:** Jess already thinks that we’re some weird, semi-incestuous throuple I don’t wanna add fuel to the fire.

 **AMY:** fuck jess, she’s just mad bc her bf couldn’t find his way around a pussy if u drew him a map

 **BETH:** No comment!

 **AMY:** anyway if u don’t wanna have sex in the same house as us just invite him over to our place?? it’s literally that easy???

 **BETH:** How many times do I need to tell you ppl that I’m trying to STUDY.

 **BETH:** I do think I know how to shut him up, tho. 

**AMY:** ur gonna send him nudes, aren’t u

 **BETH:** Just one nude.

 **AMY:** uh-huh. and one nude will turn into five nudes which will turn into phone sex, i wasn’t born yesterday i know how this WORKS

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Amy, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but please shut up and go have sex with Connor.

 **AMY:** girl u don’t need to tell me twice

 **AMY:** there’s just somethin about that accent that makes dirty talk 100x hotter, u know?

 **BETH:** Oh, I know.

 **BETH:** Don’t forget to use protection.

 **AMY:** yes MOM :*

* * *

**BETH:** I will send you one (1) nude and then you have to be quiet.

 **MURPHY:** 😛😛😛

 **BETH:** Yeah yeah yeah, pick your tongue up off the floor and gimme a minute.

 **MURPHY:** take all the time you need love the anticipation just makes it better

 **BETH:** Gross.

 **BETH:** [ATTACHMENT: 1 IMAGE]

 **MURPHY:** oh fuck there’s my girl

 **MURPHY:** just look at those pretty little tits

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You PROMISED that you would be QUIET

 **MURPHY:** if u scroll up a bit u’ll see for urself that i promised no such thing, darling

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You’re insufferable.

 **MURPHY:** ooh, am i being bad? gonna punish me, are you? ;)

 **BETH:** Oh, I’ll punish you alright, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it.

 **MURPHY:** keeping giving me cheek and you’re the one who’s gonna get punished, sweetheart xx

 **BETH:** Is that a THREAT.

 **MURPHY:** nah, i don’t reckon it is

 **BETH:** Is that right.

 **MURPHY:** aye

 **MURPHY:** think u like it too much when i spank ur arse for it to be an effective threat 

**BETH:** MURPHY

 **MURPHY:** mmm

 **MURPHY:** wanna hear you shout my name like that in person

 **BETH:** What, in a fit of rage??

 **MURPHY:** was thinkin more along the lines of a fit of passion while i’m sucking on ur clit

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Jeez, is that all you ever think about?

 **MURPHY:** what, going down on you?

 **MURPHY:** mostly, yeah

 **MURPHY:** suppose i might think about other things on occasion

 **MURPHY:** like fuckin ur headboard thru the wall

 **BETH:** No room for eating or breathing in there, huh?

 **MURPHY:** who the fuck needs to breath when u’ve got a face full of sweet southern pussy

 **BETH:** Oh, I see, so you’ve got a thing for southern belles.

 **MURPHY:** got a thing for /you/

 **BETH:** Well, I’m glad to hear that.

 **BETH:** But I’ve been wondering something.

 **MURPHY:** ??? yeah??

 **BETH:** Well.

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** How come you never talk about /me/ going down on /you/? Don’t you want that?

 **MURPHY:** _typing…_

 **MURPHY:** might’ve spared it a thought or two, yeah

 **BETH:** Then why don’t you talk about it more?

 **MURPHY:** cos i’m not a selfish fuckin prick, that’s why

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **MURPHY:** alright fuck it fine i suppose i AM a bit of a selfish prick

 **MURPHY:** but i wanna make YOU feel good alright that’s the whole point of this shit

 **BETH:** Well maybe I wanna make /you/ feel good too, ever think of that?

 **MURPHY:** you already do, girl

 **MURPHY:** never feel better than when i’m eating that pussy

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You make it REALLY hard to focus on studying, you know that?

 **MURPHY:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** And if you even THINK about saying “You know what else is hard?” I’m putting a moratorium on cunnilingus.

 **MURPHY:** u wouldn’t fuckin dare

 **BETH:** Try me.

 **MURPHY:** actually u know what u go right on ahead love

 **MURPHY:** see how long u last without my face in ur cunt

 **MURPHY:** bet u’ll be begging me for it before the week’s out xx

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Think you got it backwards there, MacManus.

 **MURPHY:** yeah?

 **BETH:** Uh-huh. Think you’re the one who’d end up begging /me/.

 **BETH:** Since you’re so preoccupied with going down on me and all.

 **MURPHY:** that what you want, sweetheart?

 **MURPHY:** wanna hear daddy beg for your pussy?

 **MURPHY:** cos if that’s what u want i’ll give it to you

 **BETH:** JEEZ, Murphy

 **BETH:** Never took you for the begging type

 **MURPHY:** what can i say, i’m fuckin desperate for that cunt

 **MURPHY:** was practically begging u for it from day fuckin one, not my fault u didn’t fuckin notice

 **BETH:** I TOLD you, I just thought you were like that with everyone.

 **MURPHY:** lord’s fuckin name, girl, did u see me asking anybody ELSE to meet me in the loo for a quick fuck??

 **BETH:** Well, it really wouldn’t’ve been any of my business if you had.

 **BETH:** Not back then, anyway.

 **MURPHY:** yeah? cos as far as i was concerned, it fuckin was

 **MURPHY:** you fuckin owned me from the start, love

 **BETH:** Why do you have to be so sweet, huh?

 **MURPHY:** can be even sweeter to u if u’ll just bloody let me

 **MURPHY:** i’ll get on my fuckin knees and beg if u want so long as u’ll let me get my face in your pussy

 **MURPHY:** wanna make u come all over my mouth till u can’t feel ur fuckin legs anymore

 **MURPHY:** and then i’ll do it again

 **MURPHY:** u know i could eat u out for hours sweetheart

 **BETH:** Jesus

 **BETH:** Yeah, I know

 **BETH:** No one’s ever made me feel the way you do

 **MURPHY:** fuckin right they haven’t

 **MURPHY:** you touching yourself? playing with that cute little clit and thinkin of me?

 **BETH:** …Maybe a little bit

 **MURPHY:** what about walden?

 **BETH:** He can wait

 **MURPHY:** aye well cheers for him bc i fuckin can’t

 **MURPHY:** much as i enjoy sending u dirty texts i’d rather be talking you through it in person

 **MURPHY:** i wanna come over

 **MURPHY:** c’mon sweetheart let me

 **MURPHY:** i’ll make it worth your while u know i fuckin will

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Yeah okay

 **MURPHY:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** But just for a little while and then I really need to study!

 **MURPHY:** fuck yes

 **BETH:** But just don’t break any traffic laws on the way here alright I don’t want you getting into an accident!

 **MURPHY:** sure love whatever u say

 **MURPHY:** be there in 15

 **BETH:** Murphy, my place’s a twenty-minute drive away from yours, and that’s on a good day!

 **BETH:** Murphy, are you listening to me?

 **BETH:** MURPHY

 **BETH:** Goddammit

* * *

Beth’s wound up tighter than a spring with equal parts anticipation and anxiety—Murphy’s not answering her texts, which does nothing to assuage her fears that he’s gone and gotten himself into a boner-induced car crash—so it’s no small wonder that she drops her phone on her foot when she hears a tap on her window.

Toes throbbing and eyes watering, she swivels around in her desk chair to face the source of the noise—what, did a bird hit the glass? Is she gonna have to administer first aid to some poor unlucky pigeon—jaw dropping at the improbable sight that greets her.

_Oh. My God._

“Murphy!” she exclaims, even though he probably can’t hear her through the thick glass—the glass he’s on the other side of because he’s scaled her building’s fire escape like freaking _Batman_?

Murphy just grins and waves like he doesn’t have a care in the world, his casual attitude belying the bright red flush that paints his nose and cheeks. Jesus, it’s _cold_ out today, not to mention windy. A strong enough gust could knock him right off the fire escape, and even though Beth knows for a fact that he’s survived some pretty bonkers stuff in his life, that doesn’t really make her feel any better about the present situation.

“Dammit,” she mumbles, pushing out of her chair—it skitters across the floor and bumps into the wall—to hurry over to the window, ignoring the lance of pain that starts in her toes and arcs up her leg because _Murphy’s on her fire escape_ and she doesn’t want him to break his godforsaken _neck_.

Not that he wouldn’t deserve it, mind you.

She fumbles with locks that’ve gone stiff and swollen from disuse and shoves the window sash up with a scraping noise that she can feel in the backs of her teeth. It almost sticks halfway up, but then Murphy gets a hold of it and pushes it the rest of the way open with a grunt, gripping Beth’s hands for leverage and crawling inside. She takes a half a second to marvel at him managing to fit through the window at all, with those shoulders of his, but then he’s in her arms and pressing his cold-chapped lips to her cheek, and she’s not thinking of anything at all except for how good he feels pressed close to her, smelling like sunshine and tobacco.

Well. Maybe not _just_ that. “Why didn’t you just come to the _door_ , you lunatic?”

Murphy grins wolfishly, reckless with leftover adrenaline and far too pleased with himself for Beth’s liking. “Reckoned it’d be more romantic this way.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Besides, if you’d turned me away, I probably would’ve fallen about three stories, and what the fuck would you’ve done with yourself then?”

He’s trying to be funny, but retroactive worry squeezes Beth’s heart in a vise grip, and she smacks the side of her fist against his shoulder. “Why would I turn you away? I _said_ you could come over.”

“Just covering all my bases, love.”

 _Unbelievable_. Beth steps out of his embrace and crosses her arms over her chest, frowning off to one side because she won’t be able to stay mad if she looks at his face. “Maybe I _should_ turn you away, you’re gonna be annoyin’ about it.”

“Ah, don’t be cruel now, darling.” Murphy slides his fingers into her belt loops and reels her back in, nuzzling his lips against her ear and tickling her cheek with his stubble. His thumb strokes her inseam, and her muscles clench up tight before turning immediately to goo. God, how is she this easy?

Murphy answers that question when he nips the flushed tip of her ear and sneaks his hands beneath her shirt to rake his nails down her shivering abdomen. “I came all this way just to get you off, and it’d be a right fucking pity if all those traffic laws I broke were to go to waste.”

Beth frowns harder, or tries to. Kind of difficult to pull that off with Murphy sliding his fingers along her waistband the way he is. “I _told_ you not to speed.”

Murphy leans back a bit, the better for her to see his unrepentant smirk. “Suppose you’ll just have to punish me after all, then, won’t you?”

 _Lord Almighty_. A warm tingle zips down Beth’s spine and settles in her gut, searing her from the inside out. “Yeah? And just how am I supposed to do that?”

He slides a hand over her hip, down and around to grip her by the backside and press her hips flush with his. Beth tries not to audibly gulp but, oh, _Lord_. “Got a fair few ideas.” His smirk stretches wider, flashing the sharp tips of his canine teeth. “So long as Walden doesn’t mind me stealing you away for a couple of minutes.”

A _couple_ , huh? If Beth knows Murphy, and she does, it’ll take quite a few more minutes than _that_. Still, she plays along, pretending to think about it as she slides her arms around his neck and nestles herself closer, fingers snagging in his wind-mussed hair. He traces her face and throat with avaricious eyes and rolls his tongue over his lips, and the warmth in Beth’s gut flares hotter.

“He’ll live,” she decides just as Murphy leans in to draw her bottom lip between his teeth. Her whole mouth tingles, and she melts into him with a satisfied sigh.

Her dog-eared copy of _Walden_ languishes neglected on her desk, but Beth figures she’ll be fine. What’s one pop quiz in the grand scheme of things? She’s got a 4.0 GPA, anyway.


End file.
